


we're gonna solve that mystery

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fitz has a Scooby Doo kink?, Multi, PWP, Scooby Doo Costumes, would you do it for a scooby kink? lol i'm so funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Hunter, Fitz, Jemma, and Bobbi all attend a Halloween party together - but they can't wait to get home before getting frisky.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	we're gonna solve that mystery

The air at the party was thick and hot, heavy with sweat and the smell of alcohol. The music pounded fast and loud, and it seemed like everyone had given up on the pretense of the party being to celebrate Halloween. Other than the strange clothes everyone was wearing and the fake cobwebs hung in the corners, this could’ve been any other party for any other occasion. Not that Hunter was complaining - the low lights and the blur of noise and people gave him an excuse to be closer to Fitz than he otherwise would’ve dared in public.

Fitz was grinding on him while putting in a valiant effort to pretend he wasn’t grinding, and Hunter felt like he had swallowed live coals. Sometimes he wondered if their cover story was worth the hassle; in some ways, life would be a lot easier if people knew that he and Fitz were together. But it was simpler to let everyone believe he was dating Bobbi and Fitz was dating Jemma and there was nothing else going on. They were just friends who did a group Halloween costume together, as far as the world was concerned. The less explaining Hunter had to do, the better.

Except there would be a _lot_ of explaining to do if someone cared to squint hard enough at where he and Fitz were dancing together. It would be best if they took this somewhere a little more private.

Hunter led Fitz out of the room serving as the dance floor and into the hallway, where Fitz promptly shoved Hunter up against a wall. Those pushups had really been giving Fitz an edge - not that Hunter couldn’t have escaped if he wanted to, but why would he want to? Hunter’s cock throbbed insistently as the warmth of Fitz’s body permeated through the thin layers of both of their costumes.

“Fucking hell, Fitz, control yourself,” Hunter growled under his breath. Fitz blinked, but didn’t back off. 

Hunter reached forward and yanked the orange ascot off of Fitz’s neck, shoving it in the pocket of his corduroy pants. 

“We better go back to the car,” Hunter mumbled to Fitz, pushing off from the wall. “It looks like you forgot a part of your costume.”

“But -”

“ _Fitz_ ,” Hunter sighed. Obviously Fitz’s brain was between his legs instead of between his ears at the moment. After a moment more of pause, Fitz nodded and began moving towards the door. There weren’t many people in the front entrance - nearly everyone was dancing in the back room or upstairs doing… whatever. There was one couple on the porch but neither of them seem to pay Fitz or Hunter much mind.

The party was being held at a house at the end of a long, winding driveway, woods surrounding it on all sides. Daisy’s parents liked their privacy, apparently. They had parked their van - a cheap thing they had rented for the night to sell the whole Scooby-Doo vibe - at the end of the drive, far from where most of the other party-goers were parked. Hunter didn’t think he’d ever been more thankful to have a distant parking spot, but now he didn’t have to worry about someone seeing the van shake. He did, however, have to worry about whether or not he and Fitz would make it to the van.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, Hunter heard a familiar gasping noise. He halted, squinting into the trees. After a moment of his eyes adjusting to the darkness, he saw a familiar figure. Jemma was leaning against a tree, her head thrown back and mouth wide open as she let out another breathy moan. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was happening, and Hunter’s dick strained against his pants when he looked down to see Bobbi kneeling in front of Jemma, head between her thighs. Jemma’s maroon skirt was pushed up around her hips, but her orange knee socks and turtleneck were still in pristine condition, as if she wasn’t being eaten out at that exact moment. Her fake glasses were nowhere to be seen, and Hunter wondered if they were abandoned in the woods somewhere.

Fitz made a strangled sound that might have been an attempt at saying Jemma’s name. Either way it was enough to get her attention, and instead of stopping what she was doing, Jemma just made a more obscene noise.

That seemed to be the end of Fitz. He tramped into the woods and captured Jemma’s mouth in a bruising kiss. Bobbi withdrew from between Jemma’s legs, giving Fitz all the access he needed. Jemma jumped and wrapped her legs around Fitz’s hips, and Hunter’s cock gave another tug.

“The van,” he croaked, hoping Fitz would hear him. Bobbi certainly did, and they made it the last few yards to their fake Mystery Machine. Hunter wrenched open the doors to the back of the van, and Bobbi leapt it. Fitz set Jemma down on the edge before scrambling in himself, leaving Hunter to climb in last and shut the door behind them. Jemma flicked on the light switch and they took a minute to disentangle themselves.

“Home?” Jemma asked hopefully.

“Do _you_ want to drive?” Hunter asked. 

“Sex, then home,” Jemma revised.

“Then more sex,” Fitz added.

“Good plan,” Bobbi panted. Her hair, dyed orange for the party, was mussed where Jemma’s hands had run through it, and her pink tights had holes in the knees from where she had kneeled on the ground. “Great plan. Best plan.” Her hand strayed between her legs, and Hunter gulped back a groan.

Fitz whined as he climbed into Hunter’s lap, and Hunter made short work of removing the white polo his boyfriend had been wearing. He scraped his thumbnail across one of Fitz’s nipples and reveled in the spasm it sent through Fitz’s body.

“You’re not going to last long, are you, baby boy?” Hunter murmured, biting at Fitz’s ear. The returning groan was so wrecked Hunter wasn’t sure he would even be able to get his hand into Fitz’s pants before his boyfriend exploded. He had been driving himself mad, with the grinding and then all-but-humping Jemma, and it showed.

When Hunter did manage to unbutton Fitz’s jeans, what waited for him was a rock-hard cock. He slipped it out of the hole in Fitz’s boxers, his own cock jerking hopefully. Not yet, Hunter told himself. First he had to take care of his lovers.

“Wanna see Jemma cum,” Fitz wheezed as Hunter continued to stroke at him. “Make her cum.”

Hunter couldn’t ignore that command, and neither could Jemma. She crawled over from where she had been playing with Bobbi’s breasts, settling herself next to Hunter and Fitz. She spread her legs invitingly, and Hunter muffled a moan in Fitz’s chest. Her clit was still swollen from Bobbi’s earlier ministrations, her entire pussy slick and inviting. He ached to be inside her, but that would mean removing Fitz from his lap, and Hunter couldn’t do that.

“You wanna make her cum?” Hunter asked instead, twisting his wrist on the next upstroke. “Hump her until she screams your name? Fuck her so hard she can’t walk tomorrow? You want that, Fitz?”

“Jinkies,” Jemma breathed.

Fitz exploded in Hunter’s hand, painting his boyfriend’s fist with strands of sticky semen.

“You like it when she pretends to be Velma?” Hunter asked, low in Fitz’s ear. A flush spread across Fitz’s cheeks and down his neck, but he nodded.

“Like, woah,” Hunter said, giving his best Shaggy impression as he squeezed the head of Fitz’s cock. Fitz moaned as another dribble of cum made its way out of his cock.

Oh, Hunter was going to have to remember this.

“Would the little lady like some help?” Hunter asked, turning to Jemma as Fitz clambered off his lap.

“No, I,” Jemma’s eyes closed, “I’m cumming, I’m cumming…” The words were followed by her actual orgasm, a silent scream overtaking her face as she arched into her own hand.

No matter how many times Hunter saw either of them cum, it never stopped being any less beautiful.

Speaking of beautiful…

“My turn?” Bobbi asked hopefully.

Hunter only barely managed to get the zipper of his pants down before Bobbi straddled him.

“Your tights…” he managed to eke out.

“I ripped them,” Bobbi murmured back. “You were a little busy with Fitzsimmons to notice, I guess.”

“Just a little,” Hunter replied. He sighed in relief when Bobbi sunk down onto him, but the relief was quickly overshadowed by the flickering desire in his stomach. 

“Fitz,” Bobbi called, catching their boyfriend’s attention. Jemma had moved to sit in his lap and he was teasing her clit again, though he didn’t appear particularly fussed with anything other than frustrating her, if her bitten lip and wiggling hips were anything to go by.

“Yes?” Fitz asked, stroking his thumb over Jemma’s clit again.

“Count how many thrusts it takes for us to finish,” Bobbi commanded.

“And?” Fitz obviously thought there was a catch, and Hunter was inclined to agree with him.

“And you’ll see.” Bobbi smiled at him before turning her focus back to Hunter, for which he was eternally grateful. 

“Can we flip?” he murmured. Normally he didn’t mind when Bobbi was on top - hell, he more than _didn’t mind_ , he loved it - but right now it felt like every thought he had was about pounding into her like there was no tomorrow, and that was harder to do when she was on top of him.

“Yes,” Bobbi answered breathily. They maneuvered into their new position, Hunter hovering over Bobbi. Her fake-orange hair was splayed around her like a halo, and Hunter found himself missing the blonde. Maybe he could convince her to let him into the shower later. Despite the lack of blonde hair, though, Bobbi was still _Bobbi_ , which meant Hunter had a hard time keeping his cool around her under the best of circumstances.

Fucking in the back of a rented van was not the best of circumstances.

“I love it when you get horny like this,” Bobbi whispered. Hunter grunted, taking a moment to collect himself before he began thrusting again. It would be embarrassing to cum this fast even without Fitz counting how long it took him.

“Love it when you dirty talk our nerds.” Bobbi gasped when Hunter plunged into her again, the tip of his cock scraping against the ridged tissue of her G-spot. “Love it when you make them cum.” She rocked her hips into his. “Love it even more when you make me cum.”

Hunter was too focused on snapping his hips just so to respond to Bobbi. He could feel every time the tip of his cock hit her G-spot, could even guess that she was about to cum by how her pussy tightened around his length. 

“Oh, Hunter,’ Bobbi wheezed as she came. “Keep going, keep going!”

He would’ve done that even if she hadn’t begged him to. He was on the brink of orgasm, past the point of no return. After a handful more graceless thrusts he spilled into her, and Bobbi came again just as he did.

“Mmm.” She reached up to peck his lips, then flopped back down. “How many, Fitz?”

“Fifty-seven,” Fitz reported.

“More than I thought he’d get,” Bobbi yawned. 

“Well in that time you came twice, so I wouldn’t be talking, Morse,” Hunter groused, pulling Bobbi up into a sitting position. 

“Can I cum now?” Jemma whined. Fitz hadn’t stopped playing with her clit while Hunter had fucked Bobbi, and she looked on the verge of tears from her frustration.

“Maybe when we get home,” Fitz said, grinning devilishly.

Jemma groaned. “Then someone should start driving.”

“Are you sure?” Hunter asked, matching Fitz’s mischievous grin. “Because I kind of like this.”

“Me too,” Bobbi added, smoothing down her dress. “We could just say here and watch Fitz edge you all night.”

“I am never, ever going to a party with you three again,” Jemma whined. 

“Oh, darling,” Hunter murmured, crawling forward to give her a quick kiss. “You keep telling yourself that.”


End file.
